


Water From Thine Own Glass

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Coital, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Post-coital Viktor is always thirsty, but he’s happy to share his glass with Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the enablers in the 18+!!! On Ice server. You know who you are.

Viktor felt boneless after their busy day of practice, followed by dinner and a low key but still lovely session between the sheets. Yuuri had so much more stamina than he did, in all areas except shopping and talking to people, and was truly an excellent lover. After melting Viktor into a puddle of goo, Yuuri left him on the bed to resolidify while he went to get washcloth to clean up with. Viktor took a few sips of the water conveniently placed on the nightstand before they’d started that evening, then a thought popped into his head and a sneaky smile spread over his lips. 

Yuuri came back from the bathroom all cleaned up and with a warm, wet cloth for Viktor. 

“Thank you, solnyshko. Here, let’s trade,” he said, handing the glass of water to Yuuri and reaching out for the washcloth. Instead of busying himself with cleaning up right away, he watched his husband in anticipation. 

Yuuri brought the glass to his lips and - “Vitya. Did you put your dick in this water?” 

Viktor gasped as if affronted, then whined, “Yuuuriiiiii, how did you know!?” 

“Really, Viktor?” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes and ignoring the question. “Are you twelve?” 

“I just wanted to prank you, detka, like you always talk about from Detroit,” he pouted. 

“Yeah, but Phichit would never put his dick in my water.” 

“Well you don’t have to drink it, you know. I mean, I wouldn’t care if you put your dick in my water, but-” 

Yuuri looked him dead in the eye and drained the glass. 

Viktor gasped again, this time in surprised delight. “Yuuri! You drank my dick water!” 

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s kind of gross, but it’s not like I didn’t just have your dick down my throat a minute ago.” He put the empty glass down on the nightstand and reached for the forgotten washcloth dangling from Viktor’s fingertips. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Viktor let the cloth go, unthinkingly, but, “Yuuri!” he shrieked, as said man ran the now cold and clammy washcloth over his stomach. 

Yuuri just smirked up at him and succinctly said, “Payback,” before running the cold cloth down his cock and to his balls, which tried to retract like Viktor was a child again at the feeling. 

“Ok, ok! I’m clean!” 

Yuuri stood, still smirking, and took the empty glass and washcloth, presumably to put them away, leaving Viktor to his thoughts. It had started as a silly prank, he was going to watch Yuuri drink the water, then giggle about it and tell him and look at the shock on his face, but Yuuri surprised him as he always did, and it was kind of hot, if he was being honest. 

But Yuuri soon came back, and Makkachin followed him, and they all cuddled up under the covers together and drifted off to sleep, all thoughts of dick water forgotten. 

For now, anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dachi. Dammit.

It became a _thing_. Like the thing Viktor had for Yuuri’s feet when he’d never liked feet before, but something about Yuuri’s feet, so strong, supporting his every graceful move and just as gorgeous as the rest of him, even when covered in blisters and bruises and bandages, really, _really_ did it for Viktor. It came upon him slowly, until he couldn’t help but think of how the lovely lines of those high arches would frame his cock so perfectly every time he cared for Yuuri’s feet after practice. And of course, Yuuri indulged him. As he was sure to do now if Viktor could just work up the courage to say, “Yuuri, remember that time you drank my dick water? Why haven’t I gotten to drink _your_ dick water?”

It was ridiculous, Viktor knew, much more so than the foot thing. But he couldn’t get it out of his head. Yuuri soon started to notice, not exactly what he wanted since it was so absurd, but that Viktor wanted _something_. It came to a head one day after a particularly grueling practice, when Yuuri, being Yuuri, got it all twisted and tangled in his anxiety and decided he wasn’t enough for Viktor. After all the recriminations and reassurances, not to mention the tears, Viktor was left telling Yuuri about his new obsession.

And Yuuri, being Yuuri, instantly took it and ran with it.

Yuuri had turned full Eros when they got home, making Viktor choke on his cock as soon as they fell in the door. That was hot enough in and of itself, especially when Yuuri pressed the ball of his foot to Viktor’s crotch and made him come in his pants like a horny teenager. Then Viktor watched as Yuuri prepared a glass of water infused with his own essence, hissing as he dipped his dick in the cold water. But it sat in the fridge, untouched, just waiting to quench Viktor’s thirst. Yuuri was making Viktor wait, as punishment for not telling him what was on his mind, though Yuuri was equally at fault for letting his worry fester, Viktor thought but did not dare say as he left to walk Makkachin while Yuuri whipped up dinner.

Makka begged shamelessly as Viktor sat at the island next to Yuuri, chewing his chicken and steamed vegetables methodically, barely keeping up with the light conversation. His eyes kept darting to the fridge. He brought his empty fork to his lips, stabbing himself with the tines and looking down in shock as he realized he’d cleaned his plate.

“Something on your mind, Vitya?”

“Yuuuriiiii, you know very well what’s on my mind!”

Yuuri just smirked at him, before saying, “Mmm, I suppose I do.” He stood, stacking Viktor’s empty plate on his own and taking them to the sink. Viktor hopped off his stool and treaded over to hug him from behind as he rinsed their plates, then loaded them into the dishwasher, rather awkwardly with Viktor’s rangy frame still clinging to him. Yuuri turned in his arms. “You’ve learned your lesson? You won’t keep anything like this to yourself again?”

Viktor nodded vigorously. “I promise. I’m sorry, Yuuri. I really didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Yuuri said, leaning up for a kiss. Then Viktor felt his soft smile turn into his signature smirk against his lips. “Now, I think I heard something about you wanting to drink my dick water?” Viktor groaned against Yuuri’s mouth, laughing as the smaller man turned and slipped from his grasp to open the fridge. He produced a lidded cup, holding the chilled water out to Viktor. “Drink up!”

Viktor took the offered glass and removed the lid, bringing the cold water to his lips. Cool, clear liquid flowed though his lips, over his tongue, down his throat. He couldn’t even taste anything, but just the thought of Yuuri dipping his dick into the water, if only to humor him, made him hot and bothered as he imagined the Yuuri-infused water seeping through his veins. Yuuri watched as he drank deeply, again and again, until the glass was drained and set in the sink. “Thank you,” he said reverently.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled with amusement and something a little darker, a little deeper, as he replied, “Anytime.”

Thirst sated, Viktor went about his evening as usual.

Until he convinced Yuuri to come into a glass in bed later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this reddit post https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/bz7l6z/my_husband_put_his_dick_in_my_cup_of_water_and/


End file.
